


The Little Things

by windychimes



Category: Bastion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the little moments that whisper ‘love.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy super late birthday to tumblr user haroldmason. One day I'll give you a birthday present on time.

It’s the little moments that whisper ‘love.’ Just lying on the Bastion in the evening, watching the sun sink and the stars come out. When the sky is blue and pink and orange and the moon shows its face. Passing the Spyglass back and forth, naming constellations and making up their own. The electricity that shocks them both when their fingers brush. Early mornings when it’s still chilly and frost covers the grass. He always gives her a blanket to keep her warm. I’ll be fine, he tells all. I’m never cold. In winter when the snow falls like cotton balls and they all share a tent for warmth, he is the one who holds her, keeps her wrapped up in his arms, strong and tan and burning.

It’s when she cooks his favorite meals just for him, a big portion for his big appetite. Zulf cooks for the rest of them and she says, Here is Pecker Stew, here is Vineapple Pie, here is everything you need. She sings her father’s lullabies to him and alone, the songs that lulled her to sleep when she was young and scared of thunder, of Marshalls coming to get her. Flowers from her garden that appear as flower crowns and tucked behind his ear.

It is not when he takes her to the Bastion or tries to rescue her from the Ura. That is love, through and through, but it is not what makes their hearts sing. It is just time between them, singing or silence, just a comforting company only they share. It is the stories they share through laughter and tears, their intimate secrets mapped out only for the two of them. It is not the first time he kisses her under a shooting star, it is the first time he holds her hand. The first time he takes her on the Skyway, holds her close to keep her safe; it is the first time he lets her run her fingers along his old friend, the one thing no one is allowed to touch but him. It is the first time he helps her braid her hair, the first time she cuts his.

It is the little things, the things that happened before they knew what love was, the things that set the foundation. It is the little things, it is the little things, and the little things are all they need.


End file.
